Magus
|- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="3"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="brown" width="35%"|'Location' |Fiendlord's Keep (600 AD) |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Treasure' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Charm' |None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Tech' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Scythe Hell Geyser Dark Matter Begins Casting Spell Lowers Defense |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Counters' |Lightning II Ice II Fire II Dark Bomb |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combo Counters' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combos' |None |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="3"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="brown" width="35%"|'Location' |North Cape (12000 BC) |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Treasure' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Charm' |Megalixir |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Techs' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Scythe Fire II Ice II Lightning II |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Counters' |Fire II Ice II Lightning II |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combo Counters' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combos' |None |} |} Magus is faced twice in the game as an Boss. The first time is as at the Fiendlord's Keep in 600 A.D. The second is an optional battle on the North Cape in 12000 BC. As a boss Battle, he possesses much higher HP and is generally way more powerful than any playable character, given the general level at which he is encountered. When he's recruited, his HP takes a massive drop and must relearn much of his former magical arsenal, though all of his other stats take a considerable boost. Given a sufficiently leveled PC Magus, he could defeat any of his boss counterparts with ease, so it is safe to assume that the drainage of power he took from Lavos was only temporary and he went on to become even more powerful than he was before. Boss Battle at The Fiendlord's Keep Magus is the first boss in the Fiendlord's Keep. He's easily the strongest boss faced at that point in the game. The battle with him happens in two phases. In the first phase, Magus is protected by his powerful Barrier spell, which is a stronger form of the protection offered by the Barrier Sphere, and also has a very high physical defense. Each time he is hit, he will respond with Barrier Change, a spell that allows him to randomly shift to one of the four elemental weaknesses while absorbing the elements that are not weaknesses. In addition to the barrier-shift, he will cast a spell that matches his weakness; Fire II for Fire, Lightning II for Light, Ice II for Water, and Dark Bomb for Shadow. Out of all the Barrier shifts, the Dark Bomb is the only single-target spell. At some points in the first battle, he will cast Hell Geyser, less damaging than the barrier-shift spells, but it inflicts the Sap (HP Down) status. He will also use his physical attack, which does medium damage. Frog's Masamune is the only weapon that can inflict damage without causing Magus' magic barrier to change and lowers Magus' magic defense. The second phase is marked by Magus dropping his barrier so that he can charge up for his ultimate attack. Crono and the team will have a few rounds to hit him with all the power they have. He will no longer counterattack during this phase. Before he casts his ultimate attack, he will cast a spell that does nothing to the party but signals that he is about to unleash the spell soon (the screen will read "Magus risks casting a spell!", followed by a circle of small green balls entering toward Magus). On the next turn, he will cast his ultimate spell: Dark Matter, which will inflict a lot of damage, enough to wipe out a character if not in full health (does about 230 HP damage if the party is at around Lv 22/23). The team has just a few rounds more to recover and do damage before he does it again. Because of the need for diverse magic attacks in the first phase of the battle and high physical damage in the second phase, Robo is recommended as the third member of the group as Rocket Roll qualifies as a Shadow Magic attack for the first phase and Triple Raid is extremely powerful for both the first phase (when Magus is weak against Shadow) and the second phase. In addition, Frog has Heal and Robo has Heal Beam, which allows the two characters to heal the entire party alternatively in the first phase and to heal consecutively in the second phase. Boss Battle at The North Cape After Magus' identity as the Prophet was revealed, he awaits the party at the North Cape. When the party arrived, he first mocks Crono for wanting to assault Lavos at the Ocean Palace and then offer Frog - or the entire party if Frog is not present - an opportunity for revenge. If Frog or the party choose not to fight Magus, he joins the party. If Frog or the party takes him up on the offer, the second boss fight against Magus takes place. Because his power was stripped away during the battle with Lavos, he can only cast Lightning II, Fire II, and Ice II. His defense is no longer boosted and he no longer has the Barrier shift. Even so, his magic attacks can still do a good amount of damage and hit all if unprepared. If Frog is one of the three front-line characters and you choose to fight Magus, Frog will fight Magus alone. This match is much easier than having a party of three without Frog because players don't have to worry about massive healing as Magus' spells hit all every time. All that Frog needs to do is an attack with Masamune when HP is high and use healing techs when your HP is quite low. As a Party Member He can be recruited anytime after defeating the Blackbird. He is found in North Cape (meeting him is still an essential part of the story). After a short argument (in which Magus mocks Crono for trying to fight Lavos), Magus will ask Frog if he wishes to fight, or the whole party if they want to fight him if Frog isn't a member. If Frog refuses (if he does, his reason is that he knows killing Magus won't bring Crono or Cyrus back), Magus will join the party as they start to leave, not actually giving them a choice of letting him or not. Regardless of choice, he tells the heroes that there may be a way to revive Chrono with the aid of the Guru of Time. Canonically, Magus was spared and recruited, however, he was mentioned in Lucca's letter to Kid in Chrono Cross. This is supported by an extra shadow in Luccia's room while the letter is being read, although this may be a glitch of some kind. In one of the New Game + endings (achieved if Lavos is defeated before fighting Magus), Frog is seen going to confront Magus, while he is preparing a ritual, the purpose of which remains unknown, although he states his fight with Frog will decide the fate of the world. The two then battle each other, the fighting happens off-screen. After that, a figure with a cape is seen standing on top of Fiendlord's castle, but it isn't known if it's him or Frog. Other Appearances Magus appears in as Gil, a shadowy and handsome member of the Radical Dreamers thieving group. He is depicted as masked and mysterious, though gentle and cultured. He has the ability to slip in and out of the shadows of the night at will. Magus as Gil was also slated to appear in Chrono Cross. However, as the development of the game progressed, designers decided it would be too difficult to integrate his complex story into the plot. His character, renamed Guile (Alf in the Japanese version, possibly in reference to Magus' former pet cat Alfador), was thus altered to remove his Magus identity and was left in with no back-story, existing merely as a competent magician seeking enigma in the islands of El Nido. Missing Piece includes a number of discarded character designs for Guile, including one which is more-or-less analogous to Magus' appearance in Chrono Trigger (cloak, pointed ears, etc.), as well as one in which he appears as a teenage boy. As it stands, Magus is only mentioned in a letter to Kid from Lucca, in which she assures Kid not to worry as "Janus" is probably watching over her. Gil appears in Chrono Cross only in an easter egg designating the events of Radical Dreamers as having taken place in an alternate dimension. In the English version of this easter egg, Gil is referred to as "Magil". Abilities When Magus joins the party, his HP takes a massive drop from his former boss forms, but his damage-dealing ability increases. He fights using a as a weapon. His overall function is as a Black Mage type character (dealing damage with magic), but his physical stats are still higher than those of magically strong characters, such as Marle and Lucca. He is the only character in Chrono Trigger besides Robo that uses techs of different elements (and has at least one tech of each element), making him more versatile. His own unique Shadow damage techs are among the most powerful in the early game. Dark Bomb is the only level one spell that can hit multiple enemies and is stronger than any level two spell. His Dark Mist does the same strength as Dark Bomb but hits everyone on screen. However, his Dark Matter, while very powerful, is not as strong as the other final level 3 offensive spells in the game like Luminaire and Flare. Black Hole can be useful against some of the nastiest regular enemies in the game, especially the Iron Maidens in the Dimensional Vortex in the DS version. Magus, battle wise, works well independently and his Moveset reflects this. The only tech he has that helps his party is Barrier, which is best used on someone like Robo or Ayla. He is the only character that does not have any Double Techs (one of his main drawbacks). He is also the only character that cannot learn a Triple Tech naturally, mainly with Crono; his triple techs, Omega Flare and Eternal Darkness, require the use of special stones, such as Black Gemstone. Because Magus' element is Shadow, he is vulnerable to Light elemental damage, though like a boss he did not have this vulnerability due to his barrier changeability. Magus has a base critical hit rate of 10%. Single Techs Triple Techs *'Eternal Darkness' "Ultimate Dark Bomb"- Deals Shadow magic damage to all enemies. Requires Magus to know Dark Matter, have Lucca with Fire II, and Marle with Ice II in the party and one of them to have the Black Gemstone equipped. (Black Rock in SNES version. The tech itself is called Dark Eternal in the SNES version.) *'Omega Flare' "Ultimate Laser"- Deals Shadow magic damage to all enemies. Requires Magus know Dark Bomb , have Lucca (with Flare) and Robo (with Laser Spin) in the party and one of them has the Blue Gemstone equipped. Trivia *When the party travels to the Last Village Commons with Magus, his pet Cat Alfador notices him and starts following him around. *He has a statue of himself in the Cathedral, and Medina Village. Although, after he has been defeated, the statue is now Ozzie. But after Ozzie's death, there is no statue at all. *During the side quest at Cyrus' grave, if Magus is in your party, he will look away and cover himself with his cape as Frog's Masamune is shining powerful in mid-air. *While Magus has never been seen to have expressed any form of happiness, if you go to the dancing part at the Millennial Fair and choose the laughing button, he will laugh though he hides it. In addition, Magus can also be seen laughing if you have him sit down in the throne room of Giant's Claw. In order to see this, you must have him as the leader of your group. As said before, he also hides his laughter by covering his face with his hand. *The word "Magus" is the singular form of the word "magi", a Latin word (itself derived from the Persian word "Magus") serving as the root of the English equivalents "mage," "magic," and "magician." Magus' Japanese name Maou translates roughly to "demon king" or "Devil" and is more clearly identified as a title rather than a name. This is reflected in the DS re-release, where he is referred to as "Fiendlord" instead of by name. *The name "Janus" (a Germanic name pronounced with a "Y" instead of a "J") stems from the Roman deity of gateways and beginnings. Magus' identity as Janus does transition into his identity as Magus and then the Prophet, which seems to be supported by the etymology for his birthed name; the time Gates also play large roles in the story of . The Roman deity Janus also inspired the name of the month of January, which also matches Magus' aloof personality *His HP, when fought as a boss, is 6666, a reference to the number of the beast in Christianity (666), adding to Magus' association with darkness and evil. *If Magus is renamed, the new name is reflected in bestiary entries 180 and 195 (battles in Fiendlord's Keep and North Cape New Game +) *In the official artwork by Akira Toriyama, Magus is wearing a red cloak, but his in-game sprite which is colored blue. *Magus is the only character in the game to never temporarily leave the party. Musical Theme References es:Magus pt-br:Magus Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Bosses Category:Featured Article Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Antiquity Characters Category:Middle Ages Characters Category:Time Travelers